darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades Gate
The Hades Gate is the newest galaxy gate that was released on April 25, 2013. The gate requires 45 pieces to be built and a player needs a minimum of 4 people in the group who all have opened this gate to enter it. Maximum players are 8. The Hades Gate is located in the dangerous Hades Nebula. It is a Galaxy Gate that players have to do in a group, that is challenging to complete, and features epic boss battles. ... *It requires to be built and set up just like any other galaxy gate with the materializer and consists of 45 gate parts. *The Gate has 3 stages, each finishing with a difficult boss fight. *To be able to play the gate you need to be in a group of at least 4 pilots, the maximum number of players in a Hades Gate is 8. All of the group members need to have their own Hades Gate on their x-1 map. *Players cannot attack each other in the raid gate, but they can use the same items/skills that are allowed on company pilots on regular maps. *Like any other galaxy gate, the Hades Gate will be located on the X-1 maps once it has been built and set up successfully. *Entering to activate the gate is only possible if the player belongs to a group of at least 4 players. *The group leader's stage progress defines which stage the Hades Gate instance is in (stage 1, 2 or 3), even if they are not the first player from their group to enter the gate. If the player has a different stage progress as the group leader, they will not be able to enter the gate. *The gate starts once all players in the group (with a restriction of at least 4 players) have their ships located within a special activation zone area located at the center of the map. *In the instance of trying to enter a Hades Gate that is currently at the stage of distributing final rewards (after killing the last boss), the player will not be able to enter. When a player gets killed in the Hades Gate and still has lives remaining, he is presented with a killscreen with the option to respawn on the Hades Gate map for free. There is a 30 second countdown which, if reached, will change the spawn option to the default GG killscreen option of respawning on X-1. Regardless of the option the player selects it will always cost him 1 Hades Gate life. Video: Overview In the Hades Gate, there are three phases: *The Sibelon phase. *The Lordakium phase. *The Kristallon phase. Rewards Alien Rewards All players in the gate receive an equal share of the rewards for each alien/boss destroyed. Final Rewards These are the values for each player who finishes the Hades Gate and will not be split like the alien rewards. *NOTE: As of the 15th of october 2013 the gate gives the following rewards * *Uridium: 20.000 uridium --> 24.000 Uridium *Ammo: 15.000 UCB-100 --> 15.000 UCB-100 + 2.500 RSB-75 *Honor: 200.000 --> 220.000 *EP: 4,000,000 --> Remains the same *Log-disks: 8 --> 32 *Booty Keys: 4 --> 8 *The chance for getting a LF-4 Laser has been upgraded to a chance of 55% Waves *Phase 1: **x50 Sibelon **x20 Boss Sibelon **x10 Uber Sibelon **x1 Emperor Sibelon (does approximately 35,000 damage, same as two Uber Sibelon). *Phase 2: **x50 Lordakium **x20 Boss Lordakium **x10 Uber Lordakium **x1 Emperor Lordakium (deals about 40,000-80,000 damage, same as two Uber Lordakium). Attention: The Emperor Lordakium tries to reach the borders of the map. When it does, it spawns in another place and sets two turrets that regenerate it's health. To kill the Emperor Lordakium, you have to kill the two turrets and try to not let it go near the borders by constantly shooting it (Example: If it is being shot from the North side, the EL will go South, also vice versa). *Phase 3: **x50 Kristallon **x20 Boss Kristallon **x10 Uber Kristallon **1 Emperor Kristallon + 2 Uber Kristallon -> The Emperor Kristallon uses it's special powers to radiate waves of energy, dealing 20,000 damge per second. It also can attack using special sticky mines that do 300,000 damage each. Total Uridium gained from combat is 114.597 Gallery Images= Image3g1umu.png|Hades Gate Dark Orbit New Hades Gate FULL Tips *Using a Goliath or Aegis will increase your chances of beating this gate.To understand with aegis 4 players you have 95% to beat this gate,with 4 goli you have 55% to beat this gate *Best ship group formation (for 8 players): 8 Aegis. *Using a Citadel can withdrawl damage and take a good amount of damage for the group as well. Category:Galaxy Gates Category:Galaxy Gate Category:Ubers Category:Emperors Category:Alien/Boss